totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jak utknąłem w drużynie frajerów...
Totalna Porażka : Wyspa Oskayi - odcinek 4/13 Przypomnienie Topher : W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi - drużyny brały udział w "Bitwie na jedzenie". Zwcyieżyły Agresywne Flamingi. Znów odbyło się bez eliminacji. Dalej więc zostaje szczęśliwa czternastka! Dziś jednak już ktoś odpadnie. Co czeka naszych zawodników? Kto zostanie wysłany do domu Armatą Wstydu? Już wkrótce dowiecie się, śledząc losy uczestników w Totalnej Porażce : Wyspie Oskayi! Czołówka... Stołówka Wszyscy (znowu) patrzą z obrzydzeniem na posiłek, który przygotował Chef Hatchet. Mackenzie : 'Widzę, że znów się nie postarałeś. Tym razem smakuje jeszcze gorzej... -.- '''Chef Hatchet : '''Zamknij się i żryj, bo ci za darmo dają! >( '''Net : '''Spokojnie Chefie, nie bulwersuj się tak. >) '''Chef Hatchet : '-_- '''Layla : Ciekawe co dzisiaj będziemy robić. Darwin : 'Oby nic, jestem zmęczony. ;-; ''Wchodzi Topher. 'Topher : '''Witam wszystkich! Widzę, że śniadanie smakowało. >) '''Wszyscy : '>( 'Topher : '''Dzisiejsze wyzwanie napewno skończy się eliminacją! Być może podwójną. >) '''Wszyscy : ':O '''Topher : '''Zdziwieni? No co? Dwie ceremonie bez eliminacji? Powiewa już nudą... >) '''Matthew : Jak dla mnie jest w porządku. Lili : Dla mnie też. ;-; Severin : Co dzisiaj będziemy wykonywać? Nie mogę się już doczekać! >) Topher : '''A no tak. Zapomniałem. Dzisiaj musicie przetrwać w lesie przez 12 godzin! '''Alan : '''Banał. :P '''Topher : '''Och tak? Nie wspomniałem jeszcze o tym, że w lesie są niedźwiedzie, tajpany, ptaszniki, krokodyle, a wniektórych miejscach jaguary. >) '''Wszyscy : >O Zack : Jaguary w Kanadzie...uważaj, bo uwierzę. -_- Topher : 'Spodziewałem się... ''Włącza retrospekcję, na której widać las Oskayi i pełno dzikich i niebezpiecznych zwierząt - ptaszniki, tajpany, niedźwiedzie grizzly, krokodyle i ku zdumieniu Zacka - jaguary. 'Zack : ':d .......12 godzin, tak? '''Topher : Tak. Jeśli dobiegniecie na metę w komplecie, wasza drużyna wygra. Przegrani odeślą kogoś do domu! Tym razem na 100%! >) Zick : '''Wpadłem na supcio pomysł! >) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Zick : '''Zrobię pułapkę na tamtych. Wtedy będziemy mieli 99.9999999999999999999% na wygraną. Pozostałe 0.00000..........1%, że tamci się wydostaną i nas pokonają. Także zwycięstwo mamy dzisiaj w kieszeni. Brawo ja. Go Eagles! >) '''Zack : Ciekawe, jakiż to plan wymyślil mój genialny braciszek... ;-; Wyzwanie Topher : '''Tutaj macie wszystko, co wam potrzebne. Kompasy, mapy, namioty. '''Mackenzie : '''Ale w tych namiotach zmieści się 1, maksymalnie 2 osoby.xDD '''Topher : Chuj mnie to obchodzi. Zaczynacie za 3...2...1...TERAZ! GO! Zick : Dalej Orły! Biegniemy po wygraną! Severin : '''Przecież dopiero zaczęliśmy... -.- '''Zick : Ale ja mam fantastyczny plan! Kaman! Tymczasem u Flamingów... Zack : 'Zick zastawi na nas zasadzkę. Zakład o sto dolców. ;3 '''Rose : '''Pff...takie "zasadzki" pokonuję w czasie krótszym od zapalenia światła. :3 '''Matthew : '''Masz naprawdę dużo zdolności. ^^ '''Rose : '''Nom. Nie do końca taka grzeczna ze mnie dziewczynka. >) '''Alan : '''A w łóżku jesteś grzeczna czy nie? >) ''Facepalm. 'Rose : '''Jestem dzika! >))) ''Facepalm x2. '''Layla : '''To jest naprawdę bardzo interesujące, ale mamy zadanie do wykonania ludu! Idemy! :D '''Lili : '''Rozbijmy namiot gdzieś na samym początku lasu. ;) '''Daniela : '''Dobry pomysł! :) '''Matthew : To logiczne. ;p Zack : '''Myślę, że lepiej iść trochę dalej. Wiecie...pułapka. '''Rose : '''Mówiłam, że się z nią uporam w czasie krótszym od zapalenia światła. :P '''Zack : Jak sobie chcecie. Idą do lasu... Pokój Zwierzeń Rose : Dzisiaj to my wygramy! Jesteśmy zwarci i gotowi na wszystko! :D Jeśli ktoś nam przeszkodzi, to w ryj. >) Zack : No trudno...przegramy - wina Rose. ;d Las Jest wieczór. Obie drużyny rozbiły już namioty. Severin : '''Był ktoś po rybę? '''Orły : '''Nie. '''Severin : '''A po jakieś picie? '''Orły : Nie. Severin : A po cokolwiek? Orły : Nie. Severin : 'Super. -_- Pokój Zwierzeń '''Severin : '''Urgh...Utknąłem w drużynie frajerów...nic nikogo nie obchodzi, nikt nic nie robi, wszyscy wszystko mają w dupie... Jprdl. ;-; Las '''Layla : '''Jak tu jest pięknie! I ten zapach świeżego powietrza. <3 '''Zack : '''Ten smród nazywasz świeżym powietrzem? (please) '''Daniela : '''On ma rację. Strasznie tu jebie. (please) '''Layla : '''Ciekawe od kogo... (please) ''Wszyscy patrzą na Alana. '''Alan : '''Co? '''Lili : Hmmm...nie chciałabym cię urazić, ale... Rose : Cuchniesz. Alan : Skąd wiecie, że to ja? Matthew : '''Gościu, jesteś cały przepocony. Idź się umyj. (please) '''Alan : Jak sobie chcecie. Ktoś idzie ze mną? Może ty Layla? :D Layla : No, thanks sir. (please) Alan : '''Smutam teraz. '''Matthew : '''Ja mogę z tobą iść. (troll) '''Alan : Nohomo. xDD Rose : Matt, a co ze mną? >) Matthew : Z tobą wszędzie mogę iść. <3 Rose : '''Jakiś ty miły. <3 '''Zack : Eww... Pokój Zwierzeń Zack : '''Rzygam już tymi związkami. Normalnie mskr... ;d '''Matthew : '''Może w końcu Rose da się kajś zaprosić. Strasznie mnie kręci. *.* '''Layla : '''Alan chyba nie wie, że ja wiem, że mu się podobam. Trudno było się skapnąć. (please) Las '''Darwin : Cholera...w namiocie zrobiła się dziurka. ;-; Zick : '''Dziurka? :P '''Darwin : Zbok kurwa xDD Alexandra : Kto nie lubi w dziurkę... ;) Wszyscy(poza Severinem) : '''XDDDDDDD '''Severin : Żarty na poziomie podstawówki... -.- Net : Weź już nie bądź taki spięty jak dupa... -.- Severin : Nie jestem spięty. ;-; Wszyscy : '''WCALE. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Severin : '''Nie dość, że frajerzy to jeszcze dziecinni. Super drużyna! (please) '''Zick : Ten Severin mnie już irytuje...nic go nie śmieszy, ciągle się przejmuje, z nikim nie chce gadać. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest spięty jak dupa. Las Alan : To pójdzie ktoś ze mną? Matthew : 'Dobra, ja pójdę popilnować... ;-; '''Alan : '''Ok. To idzią zią. ''Idą nad rzekę... '''Layla : Może zagramy w prawda czy wyzwanie? >) Wszyscy : 'Tak! >) ''10 minut później nad rzeką... '''Matthew : '''Jesteśmy. Rozbieraj się. '''Alan : Ale...przy tobie? Matthew : Chłopie, mamy to samo, czego się wstydzisz? ;-; Alan : '''Ty nie jesteś dziewczyną, a tymbardziej Laylą. ;-; '''Matthew : Ty też nie jesteś Rose. (please) Alan : No właśnie. Prywatności trochę! Matthew : Jak se tam chcesz. Poczekam w krzaczorach. Alan : Kk. Pokój Zwierzeń Matthew : 'To żadna tajemnica, że jestem bi. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą i nikt się nie czepia. Zresztą teraz to uganiam się za Laylą, a nie za Alanem. On nie jest w moim typie.xD '''Alan : '''Matthew to jakiś gej czy co? xD '''Matthew : '''Pewnie on też wie, wyznaję zasadę "Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz dziewczynka, raz chłopaczek". ;p '''Alan : '''Dziwne. ;p Las ''Matthew czeka na Alana w krzakach. (xD) Nagle widzi olbrzymiego niedźwiedzia w oddali. 'Matthew : '''O kurwa!!! :OOO ''Biegnie do Alana. '''Alan : '''Mówiłem ci, że... '''Matthew : '''Niedźwiedź!!!! '''Alan : '''Gdzie?! :O '''Matthew : Jakieś 5 minut stąd. Ubieraj się i zapierdalamy do drużyny! Alan : '''To ty już zapierdalaj, a mi się daj przebrać! '''Matthew : Jezus Maria, wyłaź, bo zaraz cię wpierdzieli grizzly. I mnie też. -.- Alan : 'No dobra... ''Wybiega z wody, Matthew się podniecił. (xD) Lecą do drużyny z prędkością 150 km/h. Tymczasem w drużynie Flamingów... 'Rose : '''Nie będę się ruchała z Mattem przy was! Pojebało?! -.- '''Zack : '''No to odpadasz. (troll) '''Rose : '''I chuj. ''Lili czuje, że coś chodzi jej po dłoni. 'Lili : '''PAJĄK!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE, ZŁAŹ ZE MNIE!!!!!!!!! >OOOOO ''Daniela i Layla zaczynają panikować. '''Daniela : '''A co jak to ptasznik? NO A CO JAK TO PTASZNIK?!! :O '''Lili : Jest wielki i włochaty!!!! Rose : Tak, to ptasznik. Daniela, Lili, Layla : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! '''Zack : Japierdole głośniej się nie da? ;_; Jeszcze głośniej krzyczą. (Wyobraźcie sobie - ja bym ogłuchnął.) Wracają Alan i Matthew. Alan : Grizzly!!!! Wszyscy : 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''Drą te mordy tak głośno, że Orły ich słyszą. '''Mackenzie : '''A ci co? Ducha zobaczyli? xD '''Zick : Może wykręcimy im numer z duchem? >) Alexandra : '''Ale to będzie takizmyślony duch cnie? '''Net : '''Wszystkie duchy są zmyślone. ;o '''Angie : Not true. Istnieją na prawdę, nawet to udowodniono. Net : Ja tam nie wierzę i mam spokój. ;) Angie : '''Jak zobaczysz, to uwierzysz. >) '''Net : Właśnie. >) Darwin : '''Nie wiedziałem, że duchy da się zobaczyć. ;d '''Angie : Niektóre się da. ;) Słyszą warczenie. Mackenzie : 'Wy też to slyszeliście? ''Wszyscy kiwają głową na tak. '''Angie : '''Błagam, oby to nie był miś... '''Alexandra : Miś Yogi? <3 Severin : 'Coo? ''Zza krzaków wyłania się....Jaguar. '''Wszyscy : '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! '''Alexandra : Moment! To nie jest przecież miś. :D Darwin : Ale tak samo może nas zeżreć! >o Alexandra : Ou....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mija noc...nikt nie spał, ponieważ wszyscy chowali się przed Grizzly, jaguarem, pająkami, skorpionami, tajpanami itd. Severin : 'Ludzie! Biegniemy! Może wyprzedzimy Flamingi!!! ''Biegną...tymczasem u Flamingów... '''Matthew : '''Jestem taki obolały... '''Alan : '''Ja też. ;-; '''Rose : Ej wszyscy! Lecimy do obozu, musimy wygrać! Biegną... Pokój Zwierzeń Darwin : 'Jesteśmy na prowadzeniu. Nie może się nam nic stać po drodze. '''Zick : '''Flamingi nie przewidziały, że czeka ich mała niespodzianka przed metą. >) Meta '''Topher : '''Widzę już Orły! Czyżby to oni zwyciężyli? ''Orły są już parę metrów od mety i nagle wpadają do zapadni-pułapki zastawionej przez Zicka. 'Orły : '''Nieee!!! ''Linię mety przekraczają Flamingi. '''Topher : '''Flamingi wygrywają! '''Flamingi : Taaak! :DD Topher : '''Orły, z wami widzę się dziś wieczorem...któreś z was już napewno wróci dzisiaj do domu. >) '''Orły : :( Pokój Zwierzeń Zick : 'To oni mieli wpaść do tej zapadni!!! Argh! '''Zack : '''Zick się jednak przeliczył... :P Ceremonia Eliminacji '''Topher : '''Dobry wieczór Orły. Dzisiaj jednego z was ubędzie, w teamie zostanie 6 osób. Idźcie zagłosować. ''Głosują... '''Topher : '''Ci, co zostają, dostaną pianki. Osoba, która jej nie otrzyma, zostanie wystrzelona Armatą Wstydu. '''Oto bezpieczne Orły : *'Net' *'Angie' *'Darwin' *'Alexandra' *'Mackenzie' Topher : Zostali Severin i Zick. Severin, jesteś wkurzającym marudą, ktory nie ma poczucia humoru, a przez pułapkę Zicka, przegraliście. Ostatnia pianka trafi do..............................................................Severina!!! Severin : Bardzo dobrze. ;) 'Zick : '''Czemu ja?!?! '''Mackenzie : '''Ty się jeszcze pytasz?! ;-; '''Topher : '''Zick, zapraszam do Armaty Wstydu! >) '''Zick : '''Urgh... ''Chwilę później... Armata Wstydu 'Topher : '''Może jakieś ostatnie słowo? >) '''Zick : '''Dawaj ziom! Wciskaj guzik! >D ''Wciska guzik. Zick zostaje wystrzelony. '''Zick : '''JUUUUUHUUUUUU!!!!! >D '''Topher : '''Dziwny gość... Czterech wypadło, została trzynastka. Kto będzie następny? Już wkrótce dowiecie się tego, oglądając Totalną Porażkę : Wyspę Oskayi! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : Wyspy Oskayi